Changes in life
by Andrea-Crimson-Hime
Summary: New life came for everyone in Konoha. Let's see what life had in store for our favorite pair.. Lemon, without violence..
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. The autumn came slowly to Konoha, bringing its joys- well, they weren't really all that joyful. They could be quite the opposite- especially now, with Konoha at its current state...

The issue was that most ninjas were on vacation, and a long one at that. This was because there were no pressing matters to attend to.

Believe it or not, ninjas actually found themselves bored. After the last war when they killed a great majority of Akatsuki members, the missions dropped to a steady stream of C ranks, and it consisted mostly of, if you happened to get lucky, escorting some rich noble to protect them from local robbers, and that was about it. Other missions pertained of stupid things like cleaning the water filters or visiting with allied nations...

So, as time moved on, it was, for the most part, peaceful in Konohagakure. Everyone continued their lives away from demanding work, some finding their lifetime companion, some already in love... and yet, some were still discontented, trying to find their own piece of happiness in this world.

Her look was distant. Sitting atop Hokage Mountain, she combed her hair with her fingers. Her thoughts were jumbled because she was thinking about a hundred things at a time, and every single one of them depressed her more and more.

So much time has passed, things have changed... If someone told her in the past that it was going to be like this, she would never have believed them. Konoha transformed so much. During the war, they were attacked a couple of times, and the village suffered a lot, so it had to be renovated, and on top of that, the villagers changed as well, her friends most of all... Her gaze fell to her best friend down below.

Ino... She was like a different person now. All grown up and still very beautiful, but with her hair cut low. She was now one of the best medics in the whole world, and on top of that, she had always been a great ninja, too. She is officially called Ino Nara, having been married for about three years now with Shikamaru, and they even have a little bundle of joy they call Maya Nara. She's going to be the pride of her village, she can tell... But even with her child and husband, Ino still finds the time to call her Forehead, not to forget that she's still pestering her for her great success in life, and most of all taking over her job. "Like that matters," she chuckled.

She spotted a little boy playing with Maya and instantly knew who was it. It didn't matter the distance between her and the people below; she always knew how to recognize the ones she cared about.

Little Miko... he was so cute, always so shy and tacit, making as little noise as he could so that he wouldn't stand out too much amid others. That's right; he was same as his father.

Neji... He too managed to achieve so much. He was now an ANBU member, strong, calculated, and with a powerful motive to come back home. His every mission was a success. He married Tenten, as it was presumed, and they had Miko, who was their happiness. The boy too had a curse cast upon him like Neji, but it didn't matter because he accepted his destiny. It didn't make a difference whether or not he possessed the curse because his life was beautiful. Lee was his best friend, even if it seemed like they were rivals. In the end, they had been together for as long as anybody could remember. "You deserve it, Neji."'

Suddenly, her ex -teammate appeared to her sights, clumsy as he's ever been.

Naruto... Oh boy, was he living a good life. He mastered his final technique, with his father's help, of course, and when he defeated Pain, everyone in the village loved him no matter how old they were. He was their hero. He suffered a lot throughout his life, and now he has it all. He was engaged to Hinata, and soon they will be formally wed. She was the in seventh month of her pregnancy, and the couple are so much in love.

Hinata's father accepted Naruto, and they were currently living alone in the house within the Hyuuga compound. He was not Hokage, but it didn't matter to him. The child would certainly introduce a new brand of trouble to the village, but would grow into an excellent ninja, too. She's going to be the child's granny, she presumed; Naruto didn't have his, so she would have to be the child's, like her master had been Naruto's... "Be happy, Naruto…"

There, somewhere next to him, was her old teacher. The man still reads those books, and the face under that mask still remains a mystery.

Kakashi-sensei... the same as always, the book in his hands, mask on his face, and never failing to be fashionably late... She always chagrined at the undesirable side of him: lazy, tired of everything...

But she eventually found a way to make him put up a bit of effort at being on time more often and showing a little more enthusiasm. Actually, he was one of the rare denizens of the village that didn't have that special someone, the person who warms your heart, who waits at home for you, to be your strength.

But she doubted that. It was just too weird. He may be a pervert, he may be a little old, but she was sure he had someone like that too, and by the way he'd secretly steal a glimpse at Anko when he thought no one was watching, it was quite obvious as to what the truth of that statement really was. She found out that they had an affair one day as she secretly walked in on them kissing, and only Kakashi noticed her intrusion. Later on, when Anko left, he approached her to offer an explanation, which forced her to laugh. She didn't have to know, she would not tell anyone, but let's say that Kakashi was never late again...

Anko knew he loved her, but apparently she wasn't open to long relationships. Regardless, she still seemed happy with what she had.

If it's okay with them, then she would be the one to judge. "Sensei, you perv."

There was the rest of the "gang". Most of them were with a local girl or boy, but there were always the ones that took a lover in another village, while others tended to find missions a priority. Those were the ones that mostly took suicide missions and had no one in life.

She got sad the moment she saw him. Her childhood love, her ex -teammate, and now only a seldom comrade in battle...

Sasuke... she got over him a while ago. He constantly refused her, and not only that, but he insulted her and it broke her apart. He never cared about her, not even when she cried. His hatred destroyed him, and now he was alone. Destroying himself further, he watched others enjoy their happiness, hoping lucklessly for a day he'd find his own too. "Smile for me, Sasuke –kun."

As for her, it took a while to come back to her life, but she soon found another reason to live, and to think that it was right in front of her nose all along…

It came to her one night, while she was crying by the lake. It heard her, came to help her toss that misery away, and make her realize that there is more in life than sorrow. How? With lips.

It kissed her slow and hot, made her forget everything... it was... well, in fact he was...

"How is my brother doing?" a cold question came from behind her. She sensed him; he always watched her and spoke to her, but in this, it was always a necessary loneliness felt by both sides.

A soft smile graced her lips as she got up from the ground to meet the person that approached.

"Fine. He's about to come back anytime soon from his mission. How are you?" He eyed her briefly, but quickly looked away. It was as though her presence hurt him; it was always like that, no matter where they were.

She knew he wanted something. He never spoke like this before. After all, this was the first time he had ever advanced towards her while she was thinking, and in public no less…

"Hn." He decided it would be better not to speak too much. He just wanted to go away, far from everyone in this pathetic village.

She perceived loneliness in his eyes, the need to be loved, to be cared about, to be appreciated. She saw it every time. In order to become stronger than his brother, he left everything, abandoned it just so he could dedicate himself to his goal. She blamed his parents the most, because they were the ones responsible for him, but instead, they pushed him, made him believe that he had to be like his brother in order to evolve into a true clan member.

She had a little talk with them, with those extinguished clan members. They were insufferable, yelling all the time, cursing. They were like some kind of pests. To reason with them would only be a waste of time. Even her shishou had tried that, and in the end nothing was improving. It only grew worse.

"Something bothering you?" Her soft voice woke him from his thoughts. How could she still be so nice towards him when he did so many damnable things… His brother was a lucky man; it's too bad he didn't realize that in time. Now she could be his and not his brother's. All he can do now is weep and suffer.

He shook his head as a negative answer. He would never admit his feelings, even if it killed him.

"Then… why are you here?" Like she suspected, he would always stay this stubborn. He regrets it, for the days he let her pass by… But it was too late. He was no longer in her heart.

He fidgeted for a moment, like there was something he wanted to say but too afraid to let go. She smirked; he was never afraid.

It took him a couple of minutes before he began to speak.

" Nothing's bothering me. I just wanted to inform you of something." He would just get it over with as quickly as possible. There was no other option.

"I am listening." It had to be important- after all, he was being so formal. She'd listen to whatever he needed to say.

"I'm leaving."

She smiled.

Actually, she expected that for a while now, and just when she started questioning when he was going to decide what the best course of action would be for him, this happens. It was apparent that there could be no happiness in this world for him. If he stayed, he would probably lose his mind, perhaps worse.

But his current expression made her see something in his eyes… He appeared uneasy, worried…

"Really? And where to, if I may ask?" Her question stunned him, as if she just told him he was going to die. He was surprised… you could say that something seemed odd to him. His eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you gonna say something like, 'Sasuke, that is dangerous, you have family and friends here, why leave?'" To be sincere, he expected something like that, but definitely not this. It was just too easy…

And in the moment he asked her that, she realized something. He's afraid of not letting him go…

It was stupid! To think she would prevent him from finding his happiness. It was just absurd. He knew she still cared, so what was with this question? He made it seem like she had some kind of master control over his life.

"No. I am not. I'm simply asking you where you're going." Will he ever see that she cares? And yet again, he was surprised. It had to be a joke… she is not supposed to be like this, or to put it in better words, he didn't expect her to act like this. Looking her in the eyes, he saw his answer. Her gaze towards him was gentle, full of so many emotions, and it showed him the reason she was like this. He understood. She saw it… now if only she could lead him on the right path.

"Sasuke, you can go. I don't actually care where to, I just don't want you to feel afraid of leaving. It's a good thing, really." She spoke to him with a small smile that lingered the on her lips the entire time. She was really happy for him.

"I -" he started nervously, but she didn't let him finish.

"Stop. Why waste time on excuses? They don't matter. I just want you to be happy, and if it means leaving Konoha, I will do anything in my power to make it so…" A smile reached his lips, small but pretty. He was starting to feel that hatred is slowly making its way out of him, and he would leave it all here.

Without a sound, she mouthed ' go ' to him, and with a last look, he nodded towards her and said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." With that, he left, leaving her alone again, but this time she was happy.

* * *

He was at the gates of Konoha, making his way in as his senses picked something up. It was his brother's chakra, and it felt strange. When he returned to the village after his missions, he always checked for the chakra signs of the two most important people to him: his beloved and his brother. Sasuke's chakra was slowly fading from the village, and he didn't understand why.

Unless… he didn't, did he?

Sasuke was acting strange lately; he barely spoke, he stayed in his room for hours, ate only a little, and when Itachi tried to speak with his little brother, he ignored him. Sasuke had never done something like that.

When he spoke to Sakura, he discovered something. He wanted to leave- he was thinking about it a lot. But why? He thought he was happy here with his family, friends… but yet, perhaps he's mistaken.

Maybe he hadn't noticed his little brother's sadness, his look when he went to Sakura, his words full of so many emotions, feelings he couldn't see.

He bowed his head as he came in Konoha, thinking of his reason to live. Sasuke was his hope, his little brother he cared for, and yet he couldn't... couldn't make him happy. In the end, when he thinks over it more clearly, he took everything away from Sasuke. His parents, the clan, and now his love…

It all made sense now, why he wants to leave.

But it's really the best decision. Sasuke would definitely find a better life away from here.

And he supports him. He will always be there for his foolish little brother...

A little smirk appeared on his face instead of sadness. There was no point of wasting time on regrettable things- now the only thing that mattered was returning from his mission. He was hungry and tired, but above all, he knew who was waiting at home for him. That was his motivation to continue.

* * *

"I don't know how many times I have to go over this with you." Sakura was just tired of arguing with the old sannin. He was like a little child, always getting in messes, and he never listens, always doing the opposite of what he's supposed to do.

"Ah, but Sakura-chan... It hurts like hell, " he said as he sat on the chair and removed the robes from his body. He was severely hurt, and by the looks of it, he was experiencing internal bleeding too. That's what he gets when he won't listen.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me. I told you not to do that. You will die one day because of this, really. Just look at these injuries. I shouldn't even heal you; I could just leave you lying in the hospital for weeks." Really, he would never change. She got near him and started healing his wounds. God- it was like a tornado hit him!

As soon as her chakra hit his wounds, he sighed. The chakra felt so good… it was so soothing that he could fall asleep any time now.

"Oh, no you won't. Don't you dare sleep while I'm healing your ass over here," she said while administering a little more chakra into his system. It felt like she was poking a knife straight into his stomach.

"Sakura... it hurts," he whined. So much about the legendary sannin, whining because of a little pain.

"Oh, shut up. You should have known better than to spy on Tsunade bathing again." The man simply had no boundaries. She told him not to watch her, but he just wouldn't listen, as though his entire existence required the sight of naked Tsunade. Sakura sighed. Men...

"But you don't understand! I am writing the latest Icha Icha novel and I needed to catch some inspiration. Besides, she wasn't the ONLY thing I was looking at! " he said as he crossed his arms and pouted like a baby, which only made Sakura roll her eyes.

"Ohh, nooo. Of course not. You were also looking at Tonton. What an interesting chapter you'll make- it's suitable, really, with a piglike main character. Really, Jiraiya-sama, she was there alone," she argued, sarcasm smothered in her tone. How can he deny that when it was obvious how he liked her…

"She wasn't! And I wasn't looking at the pig. Shizune was there too, as well as Anko and Ino..." The old man was such a liar that in Sakura's book, it was pathetic. Shizune was there alright, but in other section of the hot springs, sitting alone with Genma. Anko was on the other side of village helping the students, rather, exchanging conversation with Iruka, so there was no way that Anko could be bathing. And Ino... well, she was just too busy for something like an exquisite bath.

"Jiraya-san. I know you like Tsunade."

Silence.

He stayed still a moment, which she noticed and smiled softly at him. He too smiled, knowing that there was no sense in lying now.

"Am I that obvious?" What a stupid question. He's not obvious, it's just she knew them too well, and without a mistake she realized that. And why not? They deserve it.

"No. It's just evident to anyone who squints." She smirked. What else on earth is she going to keep as a secret? Life as Hokage sure could be difficult. He looked at her, eyes asking if she would dare tell anyone.

"I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me. But… can you promise me something?" Well, maybe she could even compromise with him somehow.

He thought about it for a moment. He was doomed, no doubt. Well, he didn't have any choice. The only thing he could do now was give her a nod and allow her to continue.

"Good. Listen- it's nice that you're in love, and I'll be most happy if you two get together. But here's the thing: you have to stop spying on her. It's just… gross. And she'll never be with you if you keep acting like such a pervert, either. You have to be more romantic. That way, she'll fall for you. Maybe." She muttered the last part.

"Wait, but how can you be so sure of that? You know something?" he asked, his question full of hope.

"Jiraiya sama... Just do what I say and everything will be ok. Don't ask me something I can't answer." And she said all he wanted to hear. A warm feeling closed around his heart as his eyes sparkled with joy. His Hokage was an absolute angel who came from heaven.

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama." She finished her healing and let him get dressed. She loved this, to be able to make people happy. He redressed and made his way out. As he stopped by the door, he sensed a chakra. It had been there for a while, listening to them, apparently waiting for them to finish. He smirked; he knew just who the person was.

"You can come in now, Itachi-san..."

Sakura looked shocked for a moment. She didn't sense his chakra at all; she must have been so absorbed in her healing that she failed to notice him. She smiled to herself; he always managed to surprise her.

Itachi came in through the window. He wore his ANBU suit, as well the weasel mask attached to his face. He still looked somewhat strange to her, even if his countenance was hidden..

Jiraiya saw the look in his eyes and knew it was time for him to leave. He noticed by the way Sakura looked dazzled- it seemed as though she was waiting for them to be alone. So, with that perceived, he left.

With a last look and a bow to his Hokage, he departed the room.

Now they were alone.

'Finally', they both thought in unison. It was their moment, a little time alone so that they could hug, kiss...

He made the first steps towards her. She was so beautiful, with her hair tied in a ponytail, her face make-up free, her eyes glistening with the marked happiness that only he could provide. She was enchanted too. His striking appearance alone made her wobbly like jelly. He was like her drug…

When he got near, he raised his hand and lightly touched her by the cheek. She loved the way he acted towards her, like she were a doll that could break if you didn't take care of it. Always with so much gentleness he acted, so much that it was sometimes strange to her.

How can a man like him be in love with her? Yes, she was a Hokage, but still... It didn't make sense sometimes.

Removing the mask from his face, she put it on the desk nearby. His black eyes pinged straight to her heart. They were so pure, so... soft...

But only she knew that, and that's what she loved the most. To have him just for herself. Sure, she felt selfish, but maybe, she deserves it... And he wants it too. To be just hers, like she was his.

"Itachi-san-" she started, but as soon as she spoke, she was interrupted by the pair of lips that were on hers right now, surprising her. Her hands went to his hair, tugging it tightly as he kissed her gently. He took her by the waist and lifted her from the ground to sit on the table, with him stationed in between her legs... His lips were still on hers, pressing more roughly, his tongue licking her lips, coaxing her to open for him. And she happily did it, allowing him to enter her mouth so he could taste her...

They kissed for couple of minutes and then broke apart, both panting slightly. Pure lust danced in their eyes, but they couldn't do it now. No, she was a Hokage, and she couldn't make love with her boyfriend in her office... Someone could enter anytime, and not to mention she had work to do.

But in sensing his fingers slowly make their way beneath her shirt, she gasped. His cold hand found her right breast quickly, and he closed two of his fingers around her nipple. A little mewl escaped her mouth as he slowly tweaked the little pearl with his thumb, loving the way it pebbled because of his touch.

He growled lowly in his throat while marking her neck, giving more pressure to the nipple.

She couldn't get any wetter by now- he was just too good. Rolling her hips, she gave him a sign that she was desperate for his touch down there too...

But it will have to wait. He didn't have this in store for now.

Abruptly stopping, he pulled his hand out of her shirt and redirected it through her hair.

He combed it with his fingers.

"Hime... I missed you." His voice revealed sounds that mimicked pain; groaning a little, he pressed his forehead on hers, looking her in the eyes... His every word was real, and he was truly in pain... Pain brought by not seeing her..

She let out a sigh.. "I missed you too..." so many things she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't. She would in time, but now was not the moment. She just wanted to sink into his embrace.

She was hoping for a little sex, but he seemed to changed his mind...

"How was your mission?" she asked, which caused him to narrow his eyes a little. She always asked the same question when he returned from his missions, but he didn't see the use of it. She knew exactly how the mission went; he was an ANBU, and its members report about their mission almost every day. She was merely asking because she wanted to strike conversation.

He 'hn'ed in response. There's no point in answering.

She responded by smiling at him. He will always stay himself. Not that she minded; that was the person she fell in love with, after all. She wanted so badly to hold him a bit longer, but something prevented that wish from staying true.

His father was waiting for him. It was one of those clan meetings he always needed to go to because he was the clan's pride and glory. A 20 -year -old man is the Uchiha clan's best weapon, but he's not the one who wanted it to be so. His father, Fugaku, was the guilty one. He always pushed Itachi to his limits so that he could be the most powerful ninja in Konoha, poisoning his mind about the others because he didn't want him to have friends- after all, they made you weak.

But he failed to accomplish that, Itachi wasn't imperceptive after all. At his age of thirteen, Itachi was proclaimed to be the ANBU captain against his will. But he didn't object; maybe it was for the best.

Six years later, the Uchiha clan elders, along with his father, offered Tsunade, the previous Hokage, Itachi to take her place, for he was the best acclaimed ninja in the whole village.

Luckily, Tsunade rejected and made Sakura the village protector, and that made the Uchihas very angry. It didn't matter to them that Itachi couldn't be Hokage. What offended them more was the fact that a mere girl took his place instead. They hated the fact that Sakura, a girl from a weak clan, was selected as Hokage instead of Itachi, the strongest in the village, not to mention smartest, too. It made no sense to them.

Since that day, most of those from the Uchiha clan don't address the Hokage. They refuse her, and it goes on like that.

But she stayed on her feet; it didn't matter how much they hated her. They were only a few people, and no matter what, she will still protect them. That is her vow, to protect the village and it's people within.

"I need to go." His words awoke her from her thoughts. She knew it already. It was always like this. He came, she saw him, they spoke a little, he would leave, and that was what happened every single time. It hurt, but what was she going to do, tie him up by her side? Keep dreaming, that was not possible.

"Alright…" She went with it. In the end, they'll see each other every day.

"Will I see you tonight?" His question stunned her. Those were rare times when they saw each other outside her office alone. It was mostly when they slept together, speaking with each other about everything in the world. But it was never like this. He never asked. It was usually she who made the first move, never him. And now, she was just... too shocked to even say a word.

Her expression made him smile. She was just too cute when she was confused.

Yes, he did have to go to that clan meeting, and he would. But he'd also see her. He wanted to do something special for her since she deserves it. No woman made him feel this way like she did, and no woman cared for him as much as she; the others only saw one thing in him: Power.

When he met Sakura, he was enchanted. She was shining with some special light that illuminated her in his vision. He couldn't get his eyes off of her- she was just too damn pretty...

"Hime?" She snapped out of her trance again when hearing his voice. His hand in closed on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Of course," she breathed out. She felt like she was the happiest in the whole world, and it was all because of him. He made her feel that way...

"Meet me at 9; I'll be waiting for you by the lake near the border to the Sound. Be sure no one follows you," he finished, which only made her giggle like a kid. He was always so over protective- it was stupid. Hello! She's supposed to be the Hokage. No one follows the Hokage and gets away with it.

She said a quick 'yes'. He moved his hand away from her and kissed her on the forehead for goodbye.

She already missed his warmth as he moved towards the window. He got his mask back on his face and with one last look at her, he jumped through.

In lonely despair, she sighed, returning to her desk where a lot of papers were waiting for her to fill and sign.

She couldn't wait for later tonight.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope it's ok. I am going to make it a two shot story, and don't worry, it will contain lemon XP …Also I would like to thank my beta Scarlaluna for making the story readable..

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: and here's chapter two, and the final for this story ppl. Hope you like it, review please..**_

* * *

  


The meeting turned out to be even more boring than he thought it would be. Every important member of the Konoha police were in it; the place was so crowded and full that he felt like he wanted to choke. It wasn't even an important meeting. It was one of those cases where the only 'business' was about having fun, mocking their their elders, and getting drunk. Yeah, it was pathetic for ones with the esteemed name of Uchiha, but it was the bitter truth. And to think, he had to stay and put up with it. Not in this lifetime...

He had a meeting tonight, a private one with the woman he loved, and he'd be damned if he stayed here. Getting up slowly, he proceeded towards the back of the room, where the doors were. But as he was about to open them, he heard a familiar cold voice calling him angrily.

"Itachi!" Fugaku was mad about seeing his older son try to escape from the meeting. His son was the main link that connected the clan to the village, so it was vital that he stay and learn further details of his plan.

Itachi just knew this was not going to be that easy; actually, he expected that someone would stop him on his way out. He looked at his father from over his shoulder, not willing to turn all the way around. He was in a hurry, so he wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Yes, Father?"

A lone eyebrow raised as he heard his son's dull tone. "Don't you 'yes father' me. Where do you think you're going?" His voice raised to a certain level to emphasize how serious he was.

Itachi looked at him for a while, uninterested. The man could really make hell if you get him ticked enough. "I don't feel good. I only want to take a stroll around the village," was his response.

Fugaku only stood there, confused. He didn't understand anything.

Itachi has been going out a lot lately, and he was coming home late from his missions, which never used to be the case. He suspected that he was having an affair with someone, but he wasn't entirely sure- merely suspicious. He had talked with Mikoto about him, but she continued to assure him that he was wrong, and that maybe Itachi wanted a little time alone for himself. After all, it was normal for boys his age. He accepted that, but he was still not buying it completely. His son better not be having an affair with some girl; he was still too young for that. His clan still needs him.

Looking at his son's eyes that matched his spirally dark crimsons, he watched him leave, disapproval ghosting over his features.

Itachi hn-ed and made his way out...

* * *

She had finally finished the boring paperwork she had to sign a million times over. Now it was time to retreat to her room that was settled inside of Hokage tower. She had her own house, but in times like this when she was drowning in paperwork, she stayed in the small but luxurious room that was made for her. Right now, she only had time for changing her clothes because she had to hurry if she wanted to meet her lover in time.

Uchiha Itachi. She sighed at the thought of his name. It was just so weird how the two of them came together, and not to mention a dangerous circumstance at that...

A scant few of anybody in the village knew about their relationship, and that was because of Itachi's clan ordinance. They were the main obstacle to their relationship, because as their tradition says, an Uchiha must marry an Uchiha, and that was the law. Most of all, they were afraid of his father, Fugaku. He was one of the few people that separated from the Hokage; Sakura dealt with him once and she was glad it didn't happen again. The man was frustrating as hell... But sometimes, she thought, the hell with him, she will always love Itachi, and if anyone has a problem with it, he can deal with it... or with her. She was the Hokage for crying out loud; she had the right to do anything, and she'd be damned if one Uchiha destroys her happiness.

Smiling softly, she opened the wardrobe. Her eyes fell to the perfect green dress that matched her eye color. With a plunging neckline and a naked back, it went all the way to the ground; it was elegant and perfect enough to make Itachi go wild. Closing the closet door, she dressed up and made her way to the lake.

* * *

He wasn't late- good. Being at the lake first was his priority, because that way he had enough time to get ready. Not for her, exactly, but for the new step he was going to take.

And it was big one.

Fidgeting slightly, he frowned. The clothes he wore were slightly uncomfortable, but it was worth it. She was surely going to be surprised to see him like this, all formal in his Uchiha attire. Sighing, he leaned against a tree, waiting for her patiently. He couldn't wait to see her, to hold her, kiss her, have her... He yearned to make her his, to mark her so that she would always be his. He was so lucky to have her, for to him it was a privilege to have a woman like her love him because he didn't deserve it. He was always cold, distant towards everyone, uninterested, and that's because it was who he was. But for her, he made an exception.

Her footsteps made him come back to reality. The two of them had a thing about sensing each other's chakra, or rather, they had a competition of some sort going on. He was winning by one, and now it was draw. She found him with ease, while he didn't sense her completely. He smirked; he really had made the right choice.

Now, more confident, he waited her to show herself. And when she did, it was such a shock. Seeing her made him stunned; she was breathtaking. Her hair tied up into little bun, make up free, with that green dress... it just made her glow. Seeing him shocked, she decided to approach him.

"Hey." Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she backed up slowly just so she could see his eyes that were shining with a sort of emotion that she was used to seeing.

"You look beautiful." He told her the first thing that was on his mind, not taking his eyes away from hers. Smiling at him, she winked, hugging him gently.

He was looking good, but something had caught her eye, and it surprised her. The formal wear he wore. His Uchiha attire: he never wore it when he was with her... Gently cupping the collar of his shirt, she silently asked him what was going on.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just, weird..." she answered him truthfully. He smirked, knowing it would make her wonder. Taking her hands in his, he kissed them gently.

"Had a good time at the meeting?" she asked, knowing the answer already. She was so nervous that it was stupid. This was a meeting like any other- they will talk a few minutes, glare at each other, and proceed with an hour of non-stop sex... Afterwards it was a 'let's enjoy the silence' routine.

But the small bug in her head didn't let her calm down, for she knew it was not like any other meeting.

He snorted as an answer. She was nervous too, he could feel it. Why would she ask that question, anyway? Understanding her nervousness as a sign, he went straight to his goal. He was quick as he was in battle.

"Sakura... Tell me, what do I mean to you?"

Her eyes met his in an instant. Was he joking with her?

The question was stupid; he already knew all of that, but his black eyes told her that he really needed to hear it, so instead of objecting, she proceeded with an answer, a smile on her face.

"Itachi... Anything I say now could mean everything to you, but on the other end, it could mean nothing." Stroking his cheek lovingly, she continued. "I could say that I love you more than anything, that you are my everything, and so on, but why waste the words when you can see the truth for yourself? I am yours forever- you know that." Looking him straight in the eyes, she had admitted something to him that she didn't want to tell. She was afraid, afraid of him leaving her, of death separating them... It was truth. She may be foolish, but that's what she felt.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Yes,.. and you will continue claiming that, even if I can never answer with the same feelings you are so eager to hear of? I will be quiet more often than not, reproaching, harsh, or even heartless. I will be hard, as I am now. Could you withstand all of that for me?" He opened his eyes, watching Sakura as she listened to his every word. She noticed a small sign of hope in his voice that he couldn't hide, even a little.

He gripped her hand little harder, just so she could answer him.

"I know... I am aware of that. And I don't care, not even a little bit." Finishing her words, she gave him a little peck on the lips.

"And do you know why? It doesn't matter how many times you ignore me or push me away: I will always be there. Because I know you care, I know that you feel the same in here." Putting her hand onto his chest, she pointed the meaning out for him. "And I will withstand it all for you... Because it's worth it... You are worth it..."

'And that is why I do this, Sakura.' He smiled, moving her arm from his chest to his hand. Pulling something out of his pocket, he told her to close her eyes.

A tiny, shimmering object was slipped on her finger, decorating it with brilliance. As soon as she figured out what was he was doing, she gasped.

'This can't be!' her inner self squealed in rejoice, and when she opened her eyes, she had a sight to see.

A small, delicate ring was around her finger with a pink diamond centered in the middle and flanked all along the circumference by round-cut diamonds. It was simply breathtaking. Averting her eyes from the ring, she looked at him, truly shocked by all of this.

"Be mine. Forever?"

These words- she never imagined she'd hear them coming from him. But it didn't matter now; all that she wanted was to hug him and kiss him all night, all day, all the time. This was her dream... Uchiha Sakura: strange, but true...

Flashing her best smile, she jumped on him, kissing the hell out of him and not giving him time to kiss her back. Smirking, he let her have her fun, waiting her to finish. She was such a child sometimes. Settling down, she looked at him with a spark of happiness in her eyes, which was exactly what he wanted to see.

"Does this mean you accept?" Punching him playfully in the chest, she groaned.

"Of course, idiot. Why would I hug you in the first place if I didn't?" But something came into her mind all of a sudden.

"Wait! Oh god, we are about to get married! We have to make a guest list, and I have a wedding dress to look for... And what about your parents? God, what will the village say?" She continued babbling about the day of their marriage. He didn't want to speak about that now. No, he had something else in mind.

Kissing her harshly on the lips, he made her stop speaking. Pushing his tongue against her lips, he battled her tongue for dominance, as she moaned. After some time, he retreated from her, lust evident in both of their eyes.

"You talk too much. We shall worry about all those things tomorrow." And just as she was about to protest about him silencing her, he invaded her mouth once again.

Pushing her to the ground, he moved on top of her, making butterfly kisses across her shoulder blades, moving slowly to her collarbone and lower.

"Itachi, ahh." She anticipated his mouth to go lower. Her body was aching for his touch. He smirked while removing the straps from her shoulder so he could remove her dress and have a better look at her. She was a goddess, only his. He tore open her top to reveal her soft globes. Her pink nipples poked out, begging to be touched. He engulfed one with his hot mouth while he pulled and teased the other with his hand, making her hiss out of pleasure. He could always make her spin crazy with lust. Pinching the nipple that wasn't inside his mouth, he pulled the other one with his teeth roughly, wanting her to scream in agony.

Slowly, she started to grind herself against him, wanting to feel more. Her panties were soaked through, no doubt; it would only take a few more touches and she'd go crazy.

He moaned against her nipple, loving the way they were grinding against each other, as if fucking, only with their clothes still on. Which reminded him- they were still dressed.

Pulling at her gown, he let it slip past her waist to her knees. It came off, leaving her only in lacy underwear. It was black, but he could see the way she was dripping her juices as it all trickled across her thighs to the ground, and he could smell her arousal, luring him to take her even more. His eyes flickered towards hers. He moved on top of her again, capturing her lips once more as he rocked against her hips. She could feel him, hard as a rock as his tip teased her. She swore he could sense her wetness. Experimentally she rolled her hips, making his member poke her more through his pants and her panties. His eyes rolled back as she did that, making him hiss against her throat. That was it.

Tearing her panties away, he let his hand drift low to her secret place. His finger finally found it's way inside of her warm cave. Wetness and heat rushed to meet his digit, making it slick so it could go easier inside. She moaned his name as he piston it in and out at a slow pace, making her mewl.

It made his member even harder than it already was. It became more and more unbearable for him to ignore his aching need. He needed to have her, to fuck her like an animal, his cock has been twitching inside of his tight pants like crazy for a while, and it was getting troublesome.

Yes, it was not time for it yet. He just proposed her for crying out loud, but his ache was unbearable for some time now, and the way she dressed up was just too damn alluring and addicting.

"More! Itachi, I need more!" she screamed ecstatically, wanting him to go faster, to move...

"What do you want more of? Tell me, Sakura," he purred against her nipple, licking it slow, agonizingly slow, alternatively nipping the soft flesh. Her moans were even hotter now because of his voice; he found out that she loved hearing him talk during sex. It was a major turn-on for her.

"Three fingers. I want them in me, fast and hard, Itachi." Growling deep inside of his throat, he gladly accepted.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he immediately stuck four fingers inside of her hard and deep, making her scream in both pain and pleasure. She grasped him hard by the biceps, scratching him with her nails, leaving red marks all over his shoulders. It only made him want her even more, to rip her panties off and have her his way.

He drove his fingers harder and deeper inside of her as she got closer to her climax. He could sense it by the way her walls pulled on his fingers, milking them, and she moaned even louder into his ear, making him crazy. Pressing ever so slightly against her little bundle of nerves down there was the end for her.

"Itachi," she whispered hoarsely, not being able to yell out from the shock her climax caused. Her whole body shivered and trembled with excitement.

But he had more plans for her. Retreating his fingers out of her all of the sudden, made her gasp, and it was enough for him to stuck his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her like mad.

It surprised her, for him to be that rough... rare were the times when he was like this. But she didn't care. The way he was swirling his tongue inside her mouth, the way his hot breath hit her skin while her nipples were pressed against his chest made her horny again. She was starting to tremble more, and her pussy was getting even wetter... it was just too much. Her hands went to his pants, tugging them down harshly, wanting to feel him inside of her fully. He growled at her eagerness and joined his hands with hers, tugging his pants down. When they were finally on the ground, he didn't lose any more time and plunged right into her...

"AAHhh!" she screamed, throwing her head back because of the sudden intrusion in her body, loving the way he filled her in one powerful move.

"Koi," he moaned softly against her throat as he started to pound mercilessly inside of her. He knew she liked it, so he didn't worry about hurting her.

Sakura put one leg across his shoulder and other one bending behind his ass. He slammed harder and harder, watching her with his sharingan and the way her breasts bounced while he fucked her intensely. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"Open your eyes, Koi." His hoarse voice made her open her eyes so slightly, just enough to see him. Those eyes, that sharingan, made her even hotter; she reckoned they could make her cum just by watching them...

Watching him and hearing him moan when she rolled her hips against his made her climax again. This time even harder, milking his cock like a hungry animal. He felt like air was punched out of his lungs from the tightness she provided. He was close too, but it was not over yet.

Just as she came down from her high, he quickly turned her around and made her kneel in front of him. He didn't waste any time and he slammed himself back into her tight entrance. Crying out his name, she began to feel that pleasure inside of her building again as he hit a special spot inside of her. Now, in this position, he could enter deep, so deep that he was punching the entrance of her womb. It felt like he was going to punch into her belly.

He continued screwing her hard, punching her uterus as he went in. That was her weakest spot, which always made her scream in agony with the force he was pounding with. Her walls contracted again, this time in more spasms, pulling him tightly. He couldn't make it anymore, and feeling his member twitch, he griped her hips painfully hard and closed his eyes shut, letting all his hot semen come out and fill her up. Sighing softly, he moved hard inside of her one more time, making her cum hard, moaning his name out loud.

She fell to the ground, exhausted, feeling his member come out of her during her fall. He inhaled sharply, the rush of breath caused by the sudden loss of warmth that surrounded him. Watching her sprawled on the ground, he took his hand and put it through her hair, stroking it gently. She moaned, approving of his doings. It felt so good after such good fuck.

Hearing her moan awoke his inner demons again, making his member hard as a stone once more. His gentle touch now turned rougher until he got bored with it. Grasping her tightly onto her hair, he pulled her up until she was facing him on her knees. He kissed her frenziedly, loving the way she shyly responded. Turning her around quickly, he forced her into a sitting position so that her back was against the tree and her legs wide open for him.

He wasted no time and entered her with such force that she thought it might have made her bleed. Screaming out loud, she grasped his biceps again, tearing the sensitive skin there, making him go harder. As he pounded into her, he saw that she had closed her eyes again. Lowering his hand onto her highly sensitive nerves down there, he rubbed her slowly, teasingly, just what she hated the most.

"Sakura, open your eyes," he demanded with his usual husky voice, making her shiver slightly. As she opened them, she had a sight to see. When he turned her into this position, she wasn't aware of what exact position was she in. Now she could see it all. He positioned her so that she could actually see what he was doing to her, the way his member entered her wet passage, pussy devouring it, his balls clapping against her ass, his hand pinching her clit gently- she saw it all. He actually had her wrapped into a little ball so the both of them could see what they fuck like. It was so damn erotic to see the whole thing that she couldn't take it any more.

"Do you like it? The way I am pounding into you? You're squeezing onto me so much, Koi."

Moaning made him understand that she liked it, so he sped it up, feeling his own release not far from its due time. She constantly watched the place they both joined, loving the way her slick entrance devoured his member. As he hit the entrance of her womb, she was forced to cast her head back. Her eyes rolled behind her head. She was close too, he could sense it. His erection got even harder just so the end to this sex would be as good as the whole ordeal.

He came first, gripping her thighs hard, and, growling like animal, he emptied himself inside her womb again, filling it with his hot semen. Right after she sensed his warm fluid splash inside of her, she came too, moaning his name.

Sighing softly, he came out of her and reposition himself to sit behind her, taking her into his arms while he combed her hair with his fingers.

A smile appeared on her face because of the happiness she felt right now. Yes; they fucked inside the forest, screaming loudly and now lying stark naked, not even caring if anyone could stop by and see them... It was just beautiful!

"I love you, Itachi." Smiling weakly, she closed her eyes and drifted off into soundless dreams, happy to know that he is holding her right now and that he would be there for her forever.

He only looked at her with his black eyes, which were reflecting all the love he had for her, and answered back. "I love you, Sakura-hime." He decided to join her in sleep, not caring even if the whole mass of Konoha barged in and saw them.

Love is a strange thing...

**Fin**

_**Hope you liked it... See you soon, and don't forget to review.. My beta, Scarlaluna, your the best, thank you so much!!**_


End file.
